A Mission for You!
by Tsuna 4 Cn4s
Summary: How did Glo- the Millifore's own, personal nut- get the important job of retrieving one of the Seven Vongola Rings? Let me tell you- it was NOT intentional!


Author's Note: Hello everyone! A small warning before you attempt to read this parody; GLO IS AN EXTREME NUT! If you have no problem with this, then you may enjoy and find yourself chuckling at times. :) Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm afraid I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, Bermuda would be an awesome, super-cool looking GIRL! :O

"Byaaaaaaakuraaaaaan-saaaaan~!"

'Oh no...' the said mafia boss groaned inwardly. He dropped the pen he had been using to sign papers with, and began to massage his temples in preparation for the inevitable headache that followed whenever the Fake Rain Guardian dropped in.

"Hello, Glo." Byakuran greeted with a heavy sigh.

"Wonderful morning, Byakuran-san!" Glo chirped. "May I be so bold as to question where your usual happy demeanor is this fine day?"

'It left when it saw what this "fine day" had in store for me.' The young man thought to himself. Out loud he merely answered, "I have quite a lot of paperwork due, Glo-kun. So, you must forgive me if I'm not myself."

"Of course, Byakuran~! And I promise to get right to the point!"

"That would be nice."

Glo smiled widely at his boss. He then began to walk around the Millifore Boss' office, picking up different knickknacks and commenting on the price of this or the quality of that.

"Why, what a pretty little bird! How much- oh my! How expensive! I could never afford anything so extravagant.

"Oh... what an interesting little... thing. You know, Byakuran-san, I could direct you to a very fine decorator. He can do wonders with common place objects.

"Well, isn't that the most lovely-"

CRASH!

"...opps... hehe."

Byakuran stared a moment at the broken, glass chipmunk that his stupid subordinate had pushed to the floor. He had to count to ten several times before he could get his voice to sound the least bit civil. "Glo-kun? Why don't you just tell me why you're here?"

"Of course, Byakuran-san!" Glo carefully stepped around the chipmunk's remains and sat on the chair directly in front of the white haired man's desk. "I came, sir, to remind you- with all due respect- that you've neglected to send me on a mission of any importance for quite some time."

"Now that's not true, Glo-kun! What about that mission last month?"

"All I did was pick up some marshmallows for you, sir. And that was two months ago!"

"Was it now?" Byakuran questioned, his face showing honest shock. "Well, how does time fly!"

"Yes sir! And, so you see, why I would- if it's no trouble- to have a mission of some... rank?"

"Yes, I do see." The boss trailed off, trying not to look too hard at his Fake Guardian's pitiful puppy-dog eyes. 'I can't send this idiot on a mission! At least not a mission that I want to be successful... but those eyes.' Byakuran had a bad weakness for the puppy eyes.

He glanced at Glo once more before speaking. "Listen, Glo-kun, why don't you pop into the kitchen and get me a snack while I see if I can't find you a good mission. One fit of your... abilities."

"YAY!" Glo jumped up and cheered. He then suddenly remembered where he was. "I-I mean, thank you, Byakuran-san." Glo then scurried off into the kitchen, grinning crazily at the idea of an important mission.

In the kitchen, Glo noticed a strange person washing their hands in the sink. He was rather tall, with a very long ponytail of sea green hair and purple makeup all over his face.

"Who are you?" Glo demanded of the stranger. "A new maid?"

Kikyo jumped at the sudden voice. He didn't mean to let anyone find him here- especially not one of the Fake Funeral Wreaths!

Panicking, Kikyo quickly agreed with Glo's accusation. "Y-yes! I'm a new maid-" He stopped suddenly when he realized what he'd just said. "No! Wait, I am a male-"

"Well then, miss, get Lord Byakuran some marshmallows this instant!" Glo ordered without another look at the Funeral Wreath. Kikyo glared at the stupid man who dared to order him to do anything, but figured he would have to sign some paperwork if he killed him, so decided to let the idiot live.

"A-ho, of course, Master Glo." Kikyo replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Glo didn't notice, though, as he was too pleased with the fact of being called "master".

"Nothing!?" Byakuran shouted at his computer message screen. The man in the picture nodded.

"We are so sorry, Byakuran-sama. But there is no sign of anyone related to the Kyouyo Group."

"But I thought you promised me there seemed to be some movement in the area and a person matching her description?"

"We thought so too. But there's nothing now. She is an illusionist. We may be just missing her." The man tried to give his scary boss some good news.

Byakuran sighed heavily. He just didn't have it in him to scare his subordinate with one of his cheerful threats today. "Alright, Matthew. Inform me immediately as soon as you have news."

"Of course, sir!" Matthew saluted. Byakuran shut off the video message.

"Byakuran!" Glo reappeared, small, fluffy white delicacies in hand. "Here's your treat!"

Byakuran took the little pieces of Heaven with a small thank you. He popped one in his mouth, some of his agitation dripping away and a little of his usual happiness coming back.

After a few moments of letting his boss snack, Glo reintroduce his request. "So, Byakuran-san, find a good mission for me?"

Byakuran chewed slowly. After a good two minutes, he finally had to swallow. "Well, Glo-kun, missions of any important rank are so hard to come by these days! Are you sure you wouldn't want to get me some more marshmallows?"

"Well, I guess. If that's all that's available..."

Byakuran was about to reply when he suddenly remembered something. Something that sounded very important and would get Glo out of his hair for quite sometime.

"Actually, Glo-kun, there is something else." Byakuran lowered his voice and spoke in a slow, serious tone. Glo eagerly leaned in to catch every word of his boss' revelation. "It's rumored that Chrome Dokuro has been spotted near Kyouyo Land. She appears to be alone, but what could have brought her there and alone is a huge mystery. Some think she plans to meet one of the other guardians, but it seems unlikely as there doesn't seem to have be any connection between the two parties for sometime.

"Which is why I need you. You must go to Kyouyo Land and find Chrome Dokuro and, after finding out her reasons for coming out of hiding, put an end to her." Byakuran looked Glo full in the face as he finished speaking.

After a few minutes of silence, Glo stood up straight with perfect seriousness and answered in a calm, civil tone, "I am honored with such a task. Thank you, Lord Byakuran." He then turned and left the office. Byakuran could hear his dancing, cheering and singing all the way down the hall.

"He's finally gone?" Kikyo asked, sticking his head out from the kitchen door.

"Yes, thankfully." Byakuran answered cheerfully. Kikyo nodded and stepped into the white haired mafia boss' office.

"Byakuran-sama, I have very interesting news to report."

"What is it, Kikyo-kun?"

"I just got a message from a man named Matthew saying that there was a huge Mist Flame coming from deep inside Kyouyo Land. They believe they've found Chrome Dokuro!"

"What! Really? Why, that's wonderful! This is one of the most wonderful things that could hap- oh no."

"What's wrong, Byakuran-san? Everything's perfect! Another of the Vongola Guardians out of the way. Once word gets round to those fools in hiding that we've killed not only their boss but now one of their secretive Mists they'll-"

"I just sent Glo there."

"Who's Glo?"

"That man that just walked out of here!"

"That idiot!?" Kikyo screamed. "Byakuran-sama, how could you send such a fool to-"

"I had received from Matthew a message but half an hour ago! He said that she wasn't there! I thought it was safe! Why didn't he message me, anyway?"

"He said he couldn't reach you. The message wouldn't go through."

"What? But why- oh no! When I was talking with Glo, when I leaned over, I must have had my elbow on the off key of the computer!"

"But isn't there someone there that could maybe take her out before he gets there?"

"No one strong enough. Those idiots are probably too frightened to even go near the place now. What with all those strange stories circulating about how the Mist can destroy your mind and will. Those fools are probably too chicken."

"Well, certainly Glo wouldn't get there in time."

"I'm sure he's already on his way to Japan. He has a private jet that always has supplies for what ever mission I decided to give him."

"Well then you'll have to call him back and send Phantom Knight! I mean, the idiot could get killed!"

"Yes yes of course-" A large smile of realisation suddenly crossed Byakuran's face. "He could get killed!"

"Byakuran."

"Sigh, of course. I'll call him off." Byakuran pick up the phone and dialed his fake guardian's cell number.

'Hello! This is Glo Xinia, the Millifore's Rain Guardian! I'm on a special, secretive mission to destroy Chrome Dokuro right now, so I would be answering or returning any calls. Talk to you when I get back~!'

"That idiot..." Byakuran face-palmed himself.

"Well?" Kikyo asked.

"That fool is as good as dead..."

I hope it was funny and please review!


End file.
